All Alone
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: Robin dead? The Joker? Bombs? AHHH! How to describe... READ, REVIEW, Rated T to be safe! Enjoy! This is now being finished by TheImaginativeFox! Thanks so much! :)
1. Chapter 1: Fire

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, I'd be rich and famous… Not writing fan fictions, even though they are a lot of fun!**

The mission was going too smoothly, at least according to everyone but Robin. As soon as Robin set foot off the bio-ship into the dockyard something felt off to him. He chose to keep quite though and keep his worries to himself. So, he said he had something to check on, gave a cackle and vanished into the night. The mission was supposed to be simple, get into the dockyard, find information about the smuggling ring and then leave. However Robin knew that this was more then a smuggling ring, at least he did now. Currently he was staring at a bomb ready to go off in a few minutes. Robin knew that the blast would not harm the team as he looked at their location on his wrist computer, but… Robin looked at the time left on the counter.

"Hello bird boy," came a laugh from the shadows. "I was hoping it would be you to find my box of laughs."

"Joker!" Robin snapped.

"You know this isn't the only bomb I have boy blunder," Joker laughed coming out of the shadows. "But, I'll give you a chance to save your friends a game if you will," Joker laughed.

"You don't ever play fair," Robin hissed.

"Oh, but bird brains, I don't really care about them. No, no, no, if I took them out, who would really care? The side kicks of the Justice League dead, hum… doesn't quite a ring to it," the Joker smiled. "BUT!" he said loudly. "Batman's PARTNER dead, well, I'd be famous," Joker smiled.

"You're not famous, you're insane," Robin snapped back.

"Maybe…" Joker thought for a moment putting a finger to his head in faux thought. "But maybe, I like it that way," he said laughing.

_Robin, where are you?_ Aqualad asked.

"What do you want Joker?" Robin hissed blocking everyone from his mind.

"Simple," Joker answered. "You, here's the game boy blunder. I have paused the bombs for the time being, I will give you ten seconds to hack this for me," Joker tossed a laptop computer to Robin. "You hack it, your precious friends live, you don't they die, you live."

"And if I hack this?" Robin asked.

"Your bomb goes to ten seconds, enjoy, your friends have ten seconds left," Joker left the room. Robin quickly grabbed the computer and started to hack.

_Ten, nine, eight…_ he thought in his head. He did it, his head turned to the bomb that was in the room with him. The timer clicked to three. What did the Joker gain from this? Why did the Joker want him dead? The Joker knew that Robin would choose his friends, what else did he have in store. Robin picked his last words carefully.

_Guys,_ five seconds, _I hope you know, I love you all, tell Bat…_

* * *

><p>The team was trying to get a hold of Robin, but no matter how much they yelled in their coms are in the min link, they couldn't get through. Then they heard his voice, it was sad, melodic.<p>

_Guys, I hope you know, I love you all, tell Bat…_ then there was an explosion.

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash yelled rushing towards the burning building. "Robin! Robin!" Kid Flash yelled looking for his little brother. The building was burning; beams were falling, concrete collapsing.

"Kid Flash!" Artemis was yelling looking for the speedster. "WALLY!" she yelled as she found him couching from the smoke. Pulling him out of the fire she dragging him kick and screaming for Robin back towards the bio-ship. "Calm down," she hushed handing him an oxygen mask. "Clam down," she muttered. Tears fell from Wally's eyes. Robin couldn't be gone.

"M'gann, can you hear Robin's thoughts?" Aqualad demanded. M'gann sadly shook her head. "Superboy, do you hear anything?" Superboy too shook his head. "I…" Aqualad couldn't break down, not in front of the team. "I'll… inform Batman…"

* * *

><p>Robin gasped as he opened his eyes. Where was he? He saw someone smiling in the corner.<p>

"Hello, boy blunder, welcome to your new home."

**A/N:**

**Me: I enjoy writing these things too much…**

**Robin: You mean torturing me?**

**Me: I mean these conversations… Even though I do enjoy torturing you… However… I mean I feel like I am the only one who thinks they are funny…**

**Robin: I think you try too hard…**

**Me: I guess… IDK, anyways, Robin would you do the honor doing the…**

**Kid Flash: Sanuralovesreviews! LOVESLOVESLOVESTHEM! !**

**Robin: *Eye twitch* That's my JOB! *Throws bird-a-rang at Kid Flash***

**Kid Flash: AHHHHH! *Runs away***

**Me: …Stop fighting… Robin, you can do it again, I think that Kid Flash said it too quickly.**

**Robin: Fine… Sanura likes reviews. She loves lots and lots of reviews and thinks that they are amazing. SO the end story is REVIEW! Good?**

**Me: Very good.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Disclaimer: I will not say it because you know it and I know it. And it makes me sad to say I do not own Young Justice, DC does…**

"Hello boy blunder, welcome to your home."

* * *

><p>The team was silent. They had no clue what to do. They couldn't find Robin's body anywhere in the area where the bomb had exploded. Why didn't he say anything? What happened? Robin's last unfinished words haunted the team. <em>I love you all, tell Bat…<em>The team knew what he wanted to say, but it was never finished. Why Robin? M'gann was holding back sobs unsuccessfully, Conner was awkwardly patting her back. Kaldur was pacing blaming himself for what happened. Artemis was sitting by Wally's side. The team looked at Wally, he was sitting in utter silence. There were no tears, no screams, nothing like they had seen earlier. Suddenly the computer went off.

_Recognize Batman 02. Recognize Superman 01. Recognize…_ The computer listed off every other member of the league and Zatanna who was not on the mission this time. Instead she was out with some friends from her old life. Artemis rushed to Zatanna's side as she was crying. Flash and Red Arrow were at Wally's side as soon as they were through the zeta-beams. Every league member, with the exception of Dr. Fate, was crying or at least trying not to. But what was even worse then the crying league members was Batman. Batman had gone to shadows, his normal gloom that was seemed to be darker then normal. With no Robin around to lighten the Dark Knight's mood, it made the man even scarier. Superman walked to the front of all the heroes.

"Today… we…" he paused trying to keep his act together. Conner watched as the man of steel started to crumble before him. "We lost… our youngest… a truly great hero… Robin…" Superman tried to take in what he was saying as did the rest of the league. "Robin, was the ray of sunlight for all of us… I… We… are going to miss him…" he paused again. "It's sad to loose… one of our own… and someone… someone… someone so young… Robin had a bright future… In his honor I would like to make him an honorary member of the Justice League… all in favor…" Superman didn't finish what he was saying.

"Aye!" chorused through the heroes. Superman nodded.

"Let's take a moment of silence for…" the computers all turned on and a laugh could be heard of the speakers. Everyone's head turned to see the laughing clown on the screen.

"Joker!" Batman growled coming form the shadows.

"Hello little heroes!" Joker laughed on the screen. "I have something that you've been looking for!" he giggled a bit and the camera panned to a large crate. "Bird Brain's body, I figured why deliver it when we could have his funeral now!" Joker smiled. Joker laughed and started to dance around the crate. He spilled gasoline on the crate and jumped as he did so. Lighting a match he smiled and tossed it at the crate. Everyone flinched. Why did Joker have his body? The crate was burning and was up in flames. "Now… Batsie!" Joker said.

"I am going to kill you," Batman said to the screen. Batman had never seemed so serious to anyone in the cave.

"Oh, I am counting on it!" the clown laughed happily. "Counting the minutes until you find me! But you won't, I killed your little bird, you know… he screamed for you in the fire," Joker smiled darkly. "Save me Batman! Over and over and over…" Joker's smile darkened as he gave a dark menacing laugh over and over. "And you weren't their for him, it was only after I dragged his…"

"Shut up!" Black Canary yelled. Batman was frozen looking at the screen. The founding member could see their friend breaking down. "You MONSTER!"

"I am, I am. But it takes a hero to create something like me," the Joker smiled. "Anyways, I look forward to the future," Joker smiled clicking off the camera. Batman turned on his heel and left the cave, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow following.

The rest of the Justice League and team looked at each other. What had just happened? For Robin to be… in such away… it was unforgivable.

* * *

><p>"How was my performance Boy Blunder?" the Joker asked smiling turning the horrified boy bound to a chair. "Umm… I think I should have taken my time… oh well," Joker smiled.<p>

"I will get out of here," Robin spat. "They will…"

"Find you?" the Joker cut off. "How? They all think you're dead! Now it's just you, me, my camera, and my box of laughs!"

"Why?" Robin whispered.

"To break the Bat!" Joker smiled. "He thinks you're dead, but if I give him our little…" he paused in faux thought. "Home video," the corners of his smile twitched. "He will see he had a chance, to save you, that you were alive," the Joker smiled.

"So you plan on killing me?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes, but not yet, I still have to have my fun," the Joker smiled.

"I will escape!" Robin spat.

"Oh the fake bravery, don't bother, you are breaking, I can see it," the Joker smiled. "No, you are stuck here with me, and think of all the fun we'll have," the Joker held up a blow torch and lit it up.

**A/N:**

**Me: I know people hate it when I do these cliff hangers, sorry, but deal with it!**

**Robin: So are you going to kill me?**

**Me: I can't give that away!**

**Joker: Hello beautiful!**

**Me: Hello Mr. J!**

**Joker: I like you!**

**Me: Well, I enjoyed writing you out!**

**Joker: I see a bright future for us!  
><strong>

**Me: I prefer Nightwing…**

**Nightwing: Hello babe.**

**Me: Hello! Robin dear do the review thing.**

**Robin: Sure. Sanura loves reviews and the likes. So REVIEW that is an ORDER! And who would refuse and order from someone as cute as me?**

**Me: That was OC… oh well. You heard the cute little bird, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC does.**

"No, you are stuck here with me, and think of all the fun we'll have," the Joker held up a blow torch and lit it up.

* * *

><p>Batman was attempting to find out where the camera was. Robin was dead, dead because of that monster.<p>

"Bruce calm down," Clark said setting a hand down on his friend's shoulder. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No, I am going to kill that monster," Bruce growled back.

"You can't," Clark answered. "You need time Bruce…"

"I need to kill him."

"I know how you feel Bruce…"

"No, you don't."

"Okay, but you still cannot kill him," Clark tried to reason.

"Okay, he won't but I will," Diana interrupted.

"Diana!" Clark snapped.

"Someone should kill that monster!" she snapped. "I promise Hera that…"

"Before we go promising gods and goddesses to kill someone let's take a deep breath," Dinah said quickly. Diana growled under her breath and sighed, knowing that Dinah was right.

"Bruce, it'll be okay we…"

"No it won't be okay, now I have to find a way to kill Dick Grayson too," Bruce hissed.

_Recognize Kid Flash B-03. Recognize Red Arrow B-06. Recognize Flash 03. Recognize Martian Manhunter 07_. The computer went off and the heroes turned.

"He isn't dead!" Kid Flash was yelling.

"Wally, calm down, I know how you must be feeling but…" Flash as trying to reason.

"No he isn't dead!" Roy growled as well. "He's alive, if he was dead, I would know that! I would KNOW he is dead!" Roy yelled.

"You have to be reasonable," Martian Manhunter was saying.

"What is going on?" Oliver asked walking over to Roy.

"Robin isn't dead," he hissed. "He can't be."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Because if he was dead I would know, Wally would know. Remember when everyone thought I was dead in the mountains some place, Dick never gave up. He came and FOUND me!" Roy snapped. "Besides, are we really going to trust the word of some sociopathic clown that Robin is dead?" Roy demanded.

"He's right!" Wally insisted. "Dick can't be dead."

"Dick is dead," Batman said to everyone's surprise.

"And I thought you would be the only one to believe us," Roy spat. Casting his disappointed glare at Batman Roy grabbed Wally and they left through the zeta-beam transporter. The older heroes were silent as the two young ones left the space station.

* * *

><p>Robin bit back a scream as he felt the intense heat lick across his bare chest. The Joker's laugh echoed in the room. Each giggle got louder as Robin let out a small scream. Batman couldn't believe he was dead, he had to be looking for him. Robin kept thinking that as the Joker let the torch run across his chest.<p>

"Um… what else can I do?" Joker asked in serious thought. "I know!" the madman skipped to his box of "laughs" and pulled something out. "I am going to leave my mark on you," Joker smiled prancing over. The Joker bent over Robin's right arm and started to carve into it. Robin gasped at the sudden stabbing pain in his arm. The Joker laughed happily. Robin spat at the Joker's face.

"You can't hurt me!" Robin hissed through the pain in his eyes. The Joker frowned.

"We can't have a rebellious little bird," the Joker frowned. "I know!" he rushed back to his box of laughs and pulled something out and the torch. The torch lit up and Robin could see from his mask the flames moving over something. It clicked in Robin's mind what that something was and he started to struggle.

"No!" Robin said. The Joker laughed as he came in closer and pressed the white hot metal against Robin's side. Robin screamed as he felt the branding iron press into his skin. Robin looked down to see a black letter "J" burned into his skin.

**A/N:**

**Me: Well… I hope you all enjoyed. *****Pats speedylove on head***** It'll be okay.**

**Robin: Yeah she doesn't have the guts to kill me off!**

**Me: Want to test that theory?**

**Robin: *****Points to Batman*******

**Me: *Laughs* **

**Batman: What?**

**Me: I kill off Batman then Robin, or Robin, then Batman. I just don't keep either of you around long enough to kill me!**

**Robin: What about the other heroes?**

**Me: Well… JOKER!**

**Joker: Hello, thank you for inviting me to the party! *****Laughs*******

**Me: Problem solved.**

**Robin: I thought you liked Nightwing.**

**Me: I do, and I want him to live so…**

**NIghtwing: Spoilers for Robin…**

**Me: RIGHT! Do the review thing Robin.**

**Robin: Okay… Sanura loves reviews almost as much as she loves Nightwing. So pretty please with a cherry on top review! Thank you!**

**Me/Nightwing: Nicely said.**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Found?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: What I own Young Justice and rule the world?**

**Robin: Yeah right, Sanura does not own Young Justice or rule the world…**

**Me: It was a nice dream.**

Robin looked down to see a black letter "J" burned into his skin.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow and Kid Flash were at the dockyard where Robin was supposedly died. Red Arrow kicked some of the cared wood around. "This is where the bomb was," he said pointing to the black box. "Robin's body should have been around here…" he muttered walking around in a circle. "But there is no sign of a body… no blood, human remains, DNA… it's like he vanished…" he muttered.<p>

"Wait," Kid Flash stopped and saw a small square on the cinderblock floor. "I think I found something," he pointed to the square. Red Arrow rushed over and felt the square.

"Stand back," he said pulling out an arrow. Kid Flash did as he was told and watched as the former Speedy let the arrow loose. There was an explosion and the two walked over to the hole. "Robin's alive!"

* * *

><p>The team was silent as the looked at Robin's face smiling at them on the computer screen that had pictures of their fallen friend as a memory. Conner walked over to it not really knowing what to say, do, or feel.<p>

"You finally made it on the Justice League…" he muttered. "Congratulations," he added softly before turning away. Kaldur was next to walk up to the wall in tribute of Robin.

"I am sorry my friend. I did not realize that you were in danger until too late. Forgive me… I will miss you," at that Kaldur turned away. M'gann was next to walk over to it.

"Hello Robin," she said softly. "Thank you for everything, I will miss you forever… I will miss your laugh, your smile and the energy you brought to the team. Thank you for eating my cookies. Hello Megan," she sighed. "You didn't eat them, you would just hand them off to Wally, don't think I didn't see…" she looked at the photos bit her lip and walked away. Zatanna walked over next.

"Why did you have to go?" Zatanna demanded softly. "Why? I was going to ask you to come to my school dance with me and… everything," Zatanna looked away and held her arms. "I'll miss you…"

"Hey," Artemis said walking over as Zatanna left. "You are like the little annoying brother I never had… I will miss your pranks, laugh, and your disappearing act. I am sure Wally will too… Please Robin I hope you are in a better place…"

* * *

><p>Robin felt water splash on his face. Robin was on the ground to weak to move. He tried to asses the damage done, didn't want to move due to his pounding head. How long had it been? Time was beginning to slip away from him. It could not have been more then… he didn't know. Joker's laugh echoed through the room.<p>

"Wake up bird boy… Uncle Joker has a new toy for you!" Robin groaned as he felt the Joker pull him onto chair. Robin's head bobbed a bit as Joker laughed. Joker was no longer keeping Robin bound to the chair. There was no point anymore, Robin wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to… And what was worse he knew no one was coming for him.

"Oh joy," Robin muttered sarcastically. "Just… what I wanted…" he groaned as the Joker kicked him in the abdomen.

"Tut, tut, little disobedient birds get punished," Robin heard the torch go off again, saw the brand turn red-hot. It was coming again, Robin bared his teeth ready for the pain as the Joker pushed the iron against his leg. How many more? Robin thought. How many does this make it? He stopped counting at ten. "I may run out of places to put this… I would hate to ruin your pretty face," Joker smiled running a cool hand down Robin's face. Robin cringed at the touch. "Smile for the camera," Joker said turning the lights on and facing the broken Robin towards the camera. The Joker held up a blowtorch and started it up and let it melt lead and let the melted fiery liquid drip on Robin's chest, Robin screamed.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Robin's death and Bruce Wayne sat at the Bat-computer trying to find out where the Joker was. Alfred came down the stairs took one look at Bruce and knew there was nothing he could do. There was a gust of wind and the Flash was suddenly there. Bruce turned to face Barry Allen, a five o'clock shadow was the best looking thing about Bruce. Barry looked at his friend and sighed.<p>

"Have you seen Wally?" Barry asked taking off his mask. "Ollie can't find Roy either."

"I don't have time to find your sidekicks," Bruce hissed as he turned back to the computer and started to type away.

"I thought so…" Barry sighed. "It isn't just hard on you, you know," he added. Bruce growled at Barry. "Sorry, just thought I would point that out… Anyways… if you see either of them let us know… They are still on about Robin…" he stopped at the full on bat glare that was saved for the Joker that Batman shot him. Barry suddenly feared what a real Bat glare looked like if that was Batman without his Robin to calm him down. Everyone knew that Robin was the only thing that kept Batman sane, if Robin wasn't there… Barry almost shuddered at the thought. What would Batman be now? Darker then he was before Robin, Batman was bad then, but he only had his parents' death. Now he not only their death, but Dick's as well. "Bruce why don't you get some…"

"Not. Until. I. Find. That. Monster." Bruce hissed. "Then I will sleep," there was another gust of wind in the cave. Kid Flash was there as well.

"Wally!" Barry said turning to his nephew. "Where have you been? We've all been worried sick…"

"Red Arrow and I know where Joker _and_ Robin are," Wally said.

**A/N:**

**Me: Guess who thought about ending it with Robin torture again?**

**Robin: You?...**

**Me: Yep!**

**Nightwing: I am worried about you…**

**Me: Hey you love me!  
><strong>

**Nightwing: In your little chat world, yes, yes I do.**

**Me: Ha! Besides the Robin Fan Girls are loving this!  
><strong>

**Robin: I have fan girls?**

**Me: Do you read the reviews?**

**Robin: Well… no… Speaking of reviews?**

**Me: Go ahead…**

**Robin: Okay! Sanura loves, Loves, LOVES, reviews! So reviews are lovely. They are amazing and make Sanura smile. So give her as many reviews as you can! That is my piece of the day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice…**

"Red Arrow and I know where Joker _and_ Robin are."

* * *

><p>Robin knew this was hopeless. The Joker won, he was starting to give up, and what was worse Robin knew the Joker could see it.<p>

"Wake up bird brains!" Joker yelled tossing water on Robin. Robin looked up to glare only to feel Joker's new favorite toy the crow bar hit him in the chest. Robin felt something snap and he gasped in pain.

"Stop…" Robin pleaded.

"What was that?" the Joker asked excitedly.

"Stop…" Robin whispered.

"Stop? Stop?" Joker laughed. "I'm not done yet! I still have my big finish…" Joker's grin seemed to widen as he giggled gleefully.

* * *

><p>The world seemed to stop. Batman turned on the young speedster and almost strangled him. Did they really think that Batman had given up? If Robin was dead, he would know too. Batman knew that Joker knew that Batman would not give up on Robin. With no body, no real evidence the only people that the Joker could convince Robin was dead was anyone but Batman, Alfred, Kid Flash and Red Arrow. Batman was currently looking for the Joker and hopefully Robin there as well, alive.<p>

"I know," Batman sighed. "I know he's alive," Batman repeated.

"What? Then why did you give up?"

"I need to let Joker think I think he's dead, although I am sure that…" something was flashing on the computer. "But you know where they are?" Batman asked.

"A warehouse in Gotham," Kid Flash answered. "Original…" he added dully. Batman just nodded.

"Which warehouse?"

"The one by the power plant… in number five I think," Kid Flash added. Batman nodded, if Kid Flash and Red Arrow were wrong, he could kill them later.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Red Arrow waited outside the warehouse and saw Kid Flash and Flash whoosh next to him.<p>

"Bats is coming," Kid Flash said. "Do you know what's going on in there?"

"No…" Red Arrow sighed. "I don't, I can't…" suddenly this ear piercing scream came from the inside of the warehouse. "That's it, we move now!" the three heroes nodded and burst through the door. The sight stopped them all in their tracks. There was a figure on the ground in a large puddle, and they knew it was…

"Oh hello!" Joker smiled cleaning off a knife. "I didn't think anyone would come to this party."

"Joker!" Kid Flash hissed.

"No, no, no," Joker said holding a gun to Robin's head. "I am not one for guns, but, I seem to be in a bit of a hurry," Joker smiled. "Flashie Boy, do me a favor and take that tape recorder," Joker smiled. Kid Flash started to move, "Faster please," Joker smiled clicking the gun back. Kid Flash growled and rushed over taking the tape recorder and going back. "Very good, now," Joker picked up Robin and tossed him over his shoulder. "I will be taking my prize now and…"

"Joker," came a cool voice from the shadows.

"Batsie!" Joker said happily jumping a bit. "Hello!" he said waving the gun in his hand.

"Give Robin back," Batman ordered. Joker frowned at the order.

"Tut, tut, Batsie, you are in no position to order me around," Joker smiled. Suddenly Robin started to struggle out of Joker's arms and fell to the ground with a thud. "Oh look you stained my clothes," Joker said looking at his blood stained purple jacket. "Well," suddenly a bat-a-rang flew towards Joker and knocked the gun out of his hand. "I guess it's time to make the dramatic exit," the Joker started to run.

"After him!" Red Arrow hissed.

"Let him go," Batman barked as he rushed to Robin. Getting close to his little bird he looked at the damage. Kid Flash gasped at what he saw. Letter "J's" were branded all over Robin's skin. A large stab wound to the abdomen. "JokeR was HeRE!" was written into Robin's arm with a knife. Cuts coved his body, face and there were signs of broken ribs, and internal bleeding, how Robin survived this…

"Daddy…" Robin asked softly his eyes glazed over as he turned to look at Batman.

"I'm here, I'm here," Batman hushed silently. "It's okay my little bird, shhh…" Batman said stroking Robin's hair wet with blood, water and sweat from fever. Robin smiled a bit only to cough up blood. "You're going to be alright," Robin nodded.

"How are we going to move him?" Flash asked Batman.

"We'll zeta-beam him to Watchtower," Batman said. Flash nodded and got the order to Watchtower.

* * *

><p>It was only four hours, but it was a very long four hours. Kid Flash and Red Arrow were pacing the hall in front of the surgery room Robin was in. Suddenly the light turned off and Batman walked out of the room with Robin laying in the rolling bed hooked up to several machines. The doctors and nurses moved Robin into a personal room and the two young heroes quietly walked in after the staff left.<p>

"Is he okay?" Kid Flash asked silently.

"He's made it through the worst, now we wait."

* * *

><p>It had been a week until Robin felt his eyes open. Blinking a few times he realized he didn't have a mask on, then he realized their was something down his throat. Coughing he struggled a bit only to realize that his chest was tightly bound, and white bandages coved his body.<p>

"Calm down," came the familiar voice of his mentor. "Let me get this out for you," Robin nodded and felt him pull the tube out from his mouth. No matter how many times that happened Robin hated that feeling. Taking a deep breath he coughed harshly and started to pant a bit. "I'm going to sit you up okay?"

"Okay," Robin said softly. Robin felt the bed move into a sitting position. Robin winced a bit as he felt his heavy body move.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked. Robin nodded and smiled a bit.

"Water?" he asked hoarsely. Batman nodded and helped Robin drink from a straw. "Thank you," Robin said.

"How are you feeling?" Batman finally asked.

"Okay… I thought…" Robin started.

"I never gave up on you, if Joker had really killed you, there would have been a body," Batman said. "He would have shown me," he added.

"I gave up," Robin whispered softly tears in his eyes. "I…" he paused.

"It's okay," Batman said. "Hey the team is here, would you like to see them?" Batman asked pushing hair out of Robin's blue eyes.

"Sure," Robin answered. "When can I leave?" he added.

"You've been asleep for a week, but I can get you out of here by the end of the week," Batman said.

"And you'll stay?" Robin asked.

"Always," Batman smiled a bit and placed Robin's mask on his face and left the room.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said rushing in. "I knew you were alive!" he declared. "So did Red Arrow," he added.

"Thanks," Robin said. "What exactly happened?" the teens all looked at each other and started to tell the story.

"Dude you were inducted into the Justice League!" Kid Flash said at the end of the story. "The Justice League! I'm sure they'll pull the honorary thing now that you are alive, but still!"

"I'm glad you're alive my friend," Aqualad said. Robin smiled and coughed a bit making everyone panic.

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"Do you need anything?" Artemis asked.

"How do you feel?" Zatanna demanded.

"I'm fine, and water would be nice," Robin answered moving his arms felt like they had twenty pound weights at the end of them. "Really, I'm fine though," he winced as he gingerly took the cup of water from Conner.

"That doesn't look fine," Red Arrow eyed.

"Nothing more then I'm used to, just the pain killers aren't strong enough…" Robin sighed.

"Aren't strong enough?" Artemis demanded.

"That is probably morphine…" Robin sighed motioning to the IV drip that had the pain killer thing attached that pushed some ever other hour or so. Robin took a greedy sip of the water.

"Robin's built up a strong resistance to morphine," Red Arrow explained.

"Wait why?" Zatanna demanded.

"This isn't the first time I've been beaten to an inch of my life, and needed a lot pain killers," Robin explained putting them at ease to the idea of him being a drug addict. "But," Robin felt a dosage of morphine pump into his system. "It does its job," he settled a bit into the bed. "Um… could I talk to Red Arrow and Kid for a second alone, I need to ask them something," he said.

"Sure," Artemis said patting Robin lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you are okay," M'gann smiled Conner nodding.

"See you later my friend," Aqualad said.

"See you," Zatanna added following the team.

"You know the tape recorder," Robin said softly.

"I gave it to Batman," Wally said. "Why?"

"Find it and destroy it," Robin ordered.

"Why?" Red Arrow asked.

"It doesn't matter, find it and destroy it. Take the team to the cave. I don't care. Destroy that tape," Robin insisted. The two looked at each other and nodded. Robin sighed in relief. "Thank you," and he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Robin: Well, may I?**

**Me: Sure**

**Robin: Sanura likes reviews, Nightwing, and most importantly me!**

**Me: Well I think you are cute, but Nightwing is hot!**

**Robin: Good enough! REVIEW becuase I am so cute!**

**Me: So true... Review because Robin said so fan girls!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

"It doesn't matter, find it and destroy it. Take the team to the cave. I don't care. Destroy that tape," Robin insisted. The two looked at each other and nodded. Robin sighed in relief. "Thank you," and he drifted off to sleep.

X

Kid Flash and Red Arrow looked at each other, what they were doing was all sorts of bad. They stood in the Batcave not knowing what to do. Dick gave them the codes and how to get there unnoticed and where the tape would be. What was so special about that tape? They wondered.

"I hate this…" Kid Flash said under his breath. "I don't like being here without Robin…"

"Let's get the tape and go," Red Arrow said hotly. "We don't have time. Robin said that it would be…" Red Arrow muttered looking at the large desk in front of the Batcomputer. There was the tape recorder that Kid Flash had gotten and it was still unopened.

"Let's go," Kid Flash said as Red Arrow took the tape from the recorder. Red Arrow nodded and the two left, but not quick enough, in the shadows Batman was watching.

X

"What is that?" Artemis asked pointing at the tape Wally was holding. Wally quickly hid it.

"Nothing!" Wally smiled trying to stay calm.

"Right, hand it over," Artemis said. Wally shook his head, "Why not?"

"I promised Robin I would destroy it…" Wally said.

"Without watching it first?" Artemis asked. "Come on, it can't be bad," she added.

"We got this from Joker," Roy said cutting in. "If it's from him then I know we shouldn't watch this tape," he added.

"I think," Artemis said managing to grab it away from Wally. "That we should watch this tape to see what exactly happened," she said.

"It's an invasion of Robin's…" Wally started.

"What privacy? No," Artemis stated. "We need to see so we can help him."

"I agree," Conner said from the back round. "We should watch it."

"I think…" M'gann said.

"Not you too!" Wally moaned. Kaldur walked over and looked at the team.

"I think that if we know what happened, we can better help Robin," Kaldur said surprising everyone.

"Okay!" Artemis pushed the tape into the tape player and hit play.

"_Hello! And welcome to the special addition of how to pluck a bird!" Joker smiled on the TV set. Joker pranced over to Robin sitting in a chair struggling. "Step one, find a bird!" Joker said pushing Robin into the spotlight. Robin had several cuts all over his body, his shirt was ripped revealing several letter "J's" forever burned into his skin. "Step two, make sure the bird can't fly," the Joker laughed. Taking a baseball bat he swung it against Robin's shoulder. Robin seemed to hold back a scream. "Time for a break Batsie! Little Birdy doesn't want to sing quite yet…" the Joker's laugh grew and suddenly the tape faced away and there was a loud scream and it cut._

The team was silent. What happened? They all suddenly realized why Robin wanted this tape gone. The video started again.

"_Sing birdy! Sing!" Joker danced on the set. "Say it!" Robin growled. He looked terrible, blood dripped from his face, arms and there were even more "J's" on his torso._

"_It's too early for Christmas tunes," Robin snapped back._

"_Ummmm… well… if you don't want to sing," Joker paused in mock thought. "I'll make you!" Joker kicked Robin to the ground and picked up a blowtorch. Lighting it the Joker laughed happily. Holding it down to Robin's arms the flames flicked over him. Robin screamed, the video stopped._

The team had never heard Robin scream like that. It scared them, his scream echoed in their ears. Dear lord… The video started again.

"_Stop…"_ _Robin pleaded. "Stop…"_

"_Say that again birdy boy blunder!" Joker laughed happily._

"_Stop…" Robin coughed. Joker pulled out a hot branding iron and giggled dancing around Robin who was on the ground._

"_Say please," he brought the branding iron down. Robin screamed._

Wally snapped off the video grabbed it and tossed it against the ground letting it shatter against the ground. The team was silent, the silence ate at the room… M'gann stifled a cry, Artemis had her arm around M'gann holding her in a tight hug.

"You will not tell Robin you saw this," Roy said. "Any of you," he snapped. The team looked up and nodded. They had never seen Robin so… helpless… What was the Joker? What enjoyment did he get from this?

"This is why Robin didn't want anyone to see it," Wally added adding salt to the wound. The team not only was horrified, but felt guilty. Robin didn't want them to know, he wanted to forget, that was it… But… Now the team would never forget.

X

Dick was finally in the comfort of his home. He was silently sleeping in his bed, with various pillows placed around him for more comfort. The only things he was hooked up to were the IV and bag of antibiotics. Alfred walked into the room with a tray of warm soup, water and a bowl with several medicines in it. Alfred set the tray down and gently rubbed Dick's shoulder. Dick's blue eyes flickered open.

"Hey Alfred," Dick smiled. Alfred smiled and helped Dick up into a seated position, only for Dick to wince in pain.

"Are you okay Master Dick?" Alfred asked worriedly. Dick nodded, and smiled.

"Just the burns… broken ribs, fractured shoulder, am I missing anything?" Dick asked.

"Fractured wrist, concussion, and a few infections," Alfred answered pushing a thermometer into Dick's mouth. Checking the number Alfred sighed, Dick's once high fever was down to almost normal. "Okay here is your meal," Alfred said setting the tray on Dick's lap. "Make sure you eat it all Master Dick," Alfred added. Dick nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick said. Alfred watched as Dick ate in silence he remembered when Dick had a hard time holding the spoon and he had to assist. But now it seemed Dick was doing okay on his own. It was a little slower then normal, but he was making a recovery. Bruce walked into the room and paused unsure if he should interrupt. "Bruce!" Dick said happily. Bruce smiled and walked over, holding a card and two small boxes.

"Finish eating and you can have these," Bruce said walking over and sitting next to Dick. Dick nodded and finished with his soup and pills.

"Thanks Alfred, good as always, when can I have something else?" Dick added.

"When you can properly hold a knife and fork," Alfred answered taking the tray away leaving the two on their own. Bruce handed Dick the card, it was from Babs, Dick smiled at it and set it next to his bedside. Then he took one of the packages and opened it to see a leather bracelet from Babs. Dick smiled a bit, wow, it was a nice gift though. Then he opened up the next box, inside were tickets for Haley's Circus.

"Really?" Dick asked excitedly. Bruce nodded.

"They are coming back to Gotham, I thought you would want to go see them all again," Bruce smiled. Suddenly there were loud voices from outside the door.

"Let us in Alfred!" Wally's voice yelled. Dick froze what was going on?

"Master Dick is still unwell…"

"Let us in!" Roy said. The door opened and two very angry red heads stood in the door.

"Dick we need to talk," Wally said.

"Um… could you tell me why?" Dick asked.

"It's about this!" Roy snapped holding up a broken video. "Dick, what happened?" Dick's eyes widened and Bruce stood up and pushed the boys out of Dick's room. Closing the door behind him, Bruce gave them both the Daddy-Bat's glare.

"I don't think it's a good idea to confront him about this," Bruce said.

"You've seen the tape," Wally said. Bruce almost looked hurt.

"I saw it all, an what you saw was nothing…" Bruce whispered. Wally and Roy looked at each other. "Now I don't mind you staying here to watch Dick, but please, don't bring this up again," the two boys nodded.

X

It was night and everyone was sleeping, Bruce was sleeping in the chair next to Dick's bed, while Wally and Roy were in one of the guests rooms. Dick started to stir in his sleep, but what woke Bruce was the scream.

"Stop!" Dick yelled. "Stop… Stop…" he whimpered. Bruce awoke and as did the rest of the manor. Bruce was at Dick's side holding him in his arms.

"It's okay, you are safe my little bird," Bruce said. "It's okay," Dick was panting and crying.

"He was there," Dick said his Romanian accent leaking out. "There… with the iron… so real…" Roy and Wally burst into the room almost taking the door off the hinge.

"It's okay Dick, deep breath," Bruce said. Alfred came in with a glass of warm milk and handed it to Bruce. Bruce nodded in thanks and held it up for his little bird to drink. "Drink this and go to sleep, I'll be here."

"Promise?" Dick asked his eyes wide with fear.

"I promise," Bruce said. Dick smiled weakly and drank the milk and went to sleep. Bruce stood up with his fists clenched.

"What's wrong Master Bruce?"

"I am going to kill the Joker."

**A/N:**

**Me: Robin?**

**Robin: Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Update

p class="MsoNormal"strongUpdate:/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongSorry if you thought this was an actual update guys...strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongI have decided that my beloved story All Alone needs attention that I cannot give it. Therefore I am opening it up to a competition! Anyone who wants to write at least two-three chapters to sum it up can have a go at it! You can post it on your own page or PM it to me. If the winner wants I will put up their ending on All Alone and of course give them the credit. I will also give them an internet high five and the imaginary cookies! Also they get to tell me who they want me to write next on Meeting Robin.strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongRules:strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong1)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongKeep it at max T guys, I really don't want M rated stuff…/strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong2)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongMinimum of 2 chapters Max of 3./strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong3)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongThe deadline is the end of July; hopefully a month is enough./strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong4)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongPM me if you are entering./strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong5)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongYou can post your ending to All Alone on your own page or PM me what your submission./strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong6)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongHAVE FUN!/strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"strong7)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongI will ask a friend to help me pick the first and second place winners, so it won't be just me./strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongPrizes:strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"strong1)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongFirst place: Internet High Five and imaginary internet cookies! You have the right to order me two characters you want Robin to meet next on Meeting Robin and how you would like them to meet or if you want to write one that's fine too I'll post it in Meeting Robin for you. And IF I don't get them done within two weeks you have the right to bother me via PM./strong/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"strong2)span style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/strongstrongSecond place: Internet High Five and imaginary internet cookies! You have the right to order me which character you want Robin to meet on Meeting Robin. If yours is the same as one of the First places picks you can pick another./strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8: TheImaginativeFox

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you TheImaginativeFox for taking over All Alone! She will be finishing the story and I am super excited to see what comes next! :) So here is the long awaited update!**

**Robin: Thank you TheImaginativeFox!**

**Me: Yes thank you!**

Chapter 8:

" I'm going to kill the Joker."

X

Wally and Roy looked at each other at Bruce's words. The way he said it, it was just so...determined. Like he would actually do it. By the time they looked back to where Bruce had once stood, he was already gone. The two looked at each other again, and then ran down the stairs and after Bruce.

" Wait! Bruce!" Wally called, as he and Roy came running down the stairs. They could faintly hear Alfred yelling something about no running down the stairs, but they ignored it until they had reached Bruce.

" Where are you going?" Roy demanded. Bruce didn't even turn around, he started messing with the entrance to the Batcave, and then he walked in, with Roy and Wally trailing behind.

" Are you really going after Joker tonight?" Wally asked.

" You're not actually going to kill him, are you?" Roy questioned. The questions continued, and they were both shocked when Bruce turned around, giving them his signature bat-glare.

" I have to find Joker," he growled, grabbing his uniform and returning shortly, dressed in his bat-suit and heading towards the car. He stopped before entering and continued." And I'm doing it alone."

" No, wait!" Wally and Roy called, even though they knew it was no use.

They would love for that clown to suffer and be put through torture like he placed upon others. But they also knew that wasn't the answer. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal, or that's what Batman had told them. They were heroes; not criminals. So no matter how much they wanted to kill him, they knew that they couldn't. Roy and Wally weren't sure how far Bruce would go, or if he would actually do it. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

" I take it master Bruce has gone off to find the Joker?" Alfred asked, already knowing the answer.

" Yeah," Roy started." And he wants to do it alone,"

" I suspected he would go after him once he felt he could leave master Richard's bedside," Alfred said.

" Dick's okay, right?" Wally asked, worry for his friend showing in his voice and on his face.

" He will be fine, just a bad nightmare," Alfred reassured, although Roy and Wally had both witnessed Dick's nightmares before, and they didn't seem like just any other nightmare, and the kid didn't really look okay." Now, will you be going back to bed, or would you rather go after Batman?"

" Won't he be mad?" Wally asked.

" He might, at first, but he would be grateful if you could stop him from doing something rash," Alfred explained.

" Not really tired, feel like going bat watching, Wally?" Roy asked, a small smirk creeping across his face.

" Sounds good to me," Wally replied, a grin coming over his face, he was glad that they would be able to do something to help Dick, even if it meant going after Joker." Where is he?"

" This tracks the Batmobile's coordinates," Alfred said, tossing Roy a tracker. Roy showed it to Wally and he nodded.

" Get on my back, I can run both of us that distance, it's not too far," Wally said, after both of them had quickly put on their costumes.

" Let's go," Roy said. Normally, he might have argued that he could get there just fine on his own, but he didn't know if they would have time to argue, so he got on the speedster's back, and they ran off.

X

When Kid Flash had stopped running, they found the Batmobile, but Batman wasn't with it. They were near a lot of warehouses that were close to the dockyard. There was also a construction site nearby. They had been repairing a building that had burned down, as a result of an explosion. Robin had told them about it when they asked about a burn mark across his arm, but it had healed by now.

" Now, how do we find him?" Kid Flash asked Red Arrow.

" Don't know, but just waiting by the car won't do us any good." Red Arrow answered." I'll check the dockyard, and you can run over to the construction site. When you finish, come find me, and then we'll check the warehouses."

" Got it," Wally said, giving a small solute before running off.

Roy knew it wouldn't take too long for KF to finish looking. He just wanted to find Batman before Joker found them. They didn't know where the Joker was, but if Batman was looking here, how far off could he be? Knowing Batman, not by much. So the sooner they looked and found Batman, the better.

Red Arrow was still looking when Kid Flash zipped back over to him. It caught Red Arrow a little off guard and he pointed an arrow at the speedster out of reflex. Realizing who it was, he lowered it and mumbled something about not sneaking up on him like that.

" I couldn't find him, or Joker." Kid Flash said.

" I haven't found them either. Batman wouldn't have left a trail, but Joker probably did." Red Arrow explained.

" Got it, I'll look around here for something," Kid Flash said, and once again ran off. And as suspected, it didn't take him long to finish.

" Find anything?" Red Arrow questioned when Kid Flash had returned.

" Nothing. Think that means they're in the warehouses?" Kid Flash asked, already knowing the answer. They hadn't checked the warehouses, because so far they hadn't had very good experiences with warehouses.

" We'll stick together, and find Bats, then we can head back." Red Arrow said, trying to stay calm. Kid Flash gulped before nodding, and then they started jogging towards the warehouses.

" Red Arrow, look," Kid Flash pointed out. He had run a bit ahead, and found something. It looked like a smoke bomb. A few actually. Red Arrow looked them over.

" Looks like knock out gas," he explained.

" Whose?" Kid Flash asked.

" I'm guessing Joker's," Red Arrow started, as he examined it closer, verifying that it was. Joker's.

" Think it worked?" Kid Flash questioned.

" Don't know, depends on if Batman breathed enough of it in or not, guess there's only one way to find out," Red Arrow replied. Kid Flash nodded, and they continued searching the lot.

There were a few rows of warehouses in the lot. They walked around, looking for signs of a struggle, or a sign of anyone being there at all. They were about half way through looking when they heard laughter. They knew that laughter, and it wasn't friendly. It was Joker, which meant Batman would be close. So the two ran towards the laughter, something both of them would normally avoid doing, but not tonight. Batman might need their help. It might be to help bring Joker in, or it might be to make sure that Batman didn't lose himself.

" Batsy, where's little birdy tonight? I was looking forward to getting to play with him again," they heard Joker taunt. Red Arrow and Kid Flash stayed hidden; just watching what was going on.

" Enough, Joker," Batman growled. Batman was tied up, but it looked like he was working on getting out. And Joker was walking closer to him with a crowbar behind his back.

" Well, if bird boy doesn't want to play right now, I guess we can play a game," Joker offered, an even bigger smile coming across his face.

" I'm done playing games," Batman started." What is it you really want?"

" Just to have a little fun!" the clown yelled through laughter as he brought the crowbar up and started to slam it down across Batman's chest. Kid Flash saw this as it started to happen, and he quickly ran forward. He grabbed the crowbar, and all that Joker brought down was air. Batman flinched, expecting the crowbar, but he looked almost relieved when nothing hit him.

" Hey!" Joker protested, looking at his empty hands.

" Looking for this?" Kid Flash teased, waving the crowbar back and forth.

" Hey, look who came to play, boy blunder's friends!" Joker greeted." You can have your turn next,"

" Don't count on it," Red Arrow said, shooting an arrow towards Joker. The arrow opened up, trapping Joker in a net. He quickly grabbed a knife, and cut his way out, but it did give Kid Flash enough of a distraction to go help free Batman. By the time Kid Flash got over there, Batman was almost free, so it didn't take very long to finish the job.

" I told you not to come," Batman said, throwing a smoke bomb towards the Joker.

" It's just that, well, um," Kid Flash stuttered, as Red Arrow came over to join them.

" Just stay out of the way," Batman replied, running towards Joker and they began to fight once more.

" What do we do?" Kid Flash asked hopefully, turning towards Red Arrow. Do they obey Batman and stay out of the way or do they help?

" We came here for a reason, and I don't plan to just stand by. Besides, he's not in charge of me," Red Arrow stated, pulling out an arrow and aiming it towards Joker.

**Robin: What is next?**

**Me: Robin it is review time!**

**Robin: **TheImaginativeFox worked hard on this! Therefore I ask you to review, favorite, and go to her page and read her other works! :)****

****Me: You heard the bird! :) Again thank you so much TheImaginativeFox! This is great!****


	9. Chapter 9: TheImaginativeFox Part II

**Hey Everyone! Here is another update from the amazing TheImaginativeFox! This is great! Thank you so much everyone for reading this! I cannot wait for you to see what TheImaginativeFox has in store for you next! Remember to go and check out her other works on her own fanfiction page!**

**Also note sorry about the formatting error. Something happened when posting it from word to here. It should be fixed now!**

"We came here for a reason, I don't plan to just stand by. Besides, he's not in charge of me," Red Arrow started, pulling out an arrow and pointing it at Joker.

Red Arrow released his hold on the arrow, letting it fly across the room and towards the Joker. It landed on the ground, releasing foam, which immobilized him for a while. Batman easily took advantage of this, between the Joker being trapped and with the smoke giving him somewhere to hide, Joker didn't stand a chance. And still, the Joker struggled as batman got closer to him; attempting to escape. They watched as the two fought back and forth, not wanting to get in the way, but still looking for a chance to jump in and help Batman. The Joker had gotten out of the foam by using one of his own chemicals to disintegrate it. Then, he threw tear gas towards Batman and made his escape

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Batman shouted in-between coughs.

Red Arrow waved Kid Flash ahead, as he waited for Batman. All three of them had started to feel the effects of the gas, but Batman had gotten the worst of it. The two of them came out coughing, and they looked around for the direction that the hero and villain went.

"Which way?" Red Arrow asked Batman.

"I got a tracker on Joker after he threw the tear gas, we can track it from the Batmobile." he stated, walking towards the car, gesturing for Red Arrow to follow.

"Good thinking," Red Arrow commented, thinking about how Robin was fast-thinking like that, too.

" How long do you think Kid Flash can hold him off?" Batman demanded.

"Huh?" Red Arrow started, he wasn't expecting the question to come so suddenly, but this was the Batman, after all. He realized that he had been asked a question when the Bat grunted in annoyance." Oh, right. I don't usually go up against the Joker, but from what Rob's told me, not very long, but he could keep him distracted for a bit.

All he got for an answer was silence, as the car sped up. He could tell Batman wasn't too pleased with his answer, but Batman had seen the kid fight before, so he made his own estimate to go alongside the other one given. Luckily, it didn't take them long to catch up with the other two. When they got there, they saw that Joker was trying to catch Kid Flash, as he ran circles around the villain, dodging what was thrown at him. Well, he was trying. It looked like he was running low on energy, and it seemed like Joker had hit him a few times.

"Hold still!" they heard Joker call, as he threw another object at the speedster.

"Why would I do something like that?" he taunted. Kid Flash saw Red Arrow coming closer, but he saw no sign of Batman. Red Arrow indicated to keep Joker distracted, so KF did just that.

"This game's no fun anymore, so let's play something else…Oh! I know, we can play hide and seek, little birdy and I would have so much fun playing that game. He would try to hide, and I would find him, then I would get to have my turn and we would play with some of my toys. Well, I would, he usually wasn't in the mood," Joker explained, as his smile grew even wider across his face. This only made the hidden Bat even angrier. All night Joker had been taunting about what he had done to Robin, and frankly, Batman had had enough.

"No more games, Joker, this ends now." Batman growled, dropping down on top of Joker.

Kid Flash hadn't even heard Batman come in, but now that he was here, the fight began once more, along with Joker's continued taunts, but it looked like this time would be the last for a while. Batman was throwing punches like they had never seen him do before. Then, Batman stood up, dangling Joker by his shirt, and threw him against the wall. Red Arrow and Kid Flash hadn't seen Batman fight like this and allow his emotions to guide his actions. It was shocking, and honestly, a little scary.

By the time they snapped out of it, the Joker was broken and bloodied, although they still didn't think he looked as bad as Robin had. It was different; Robin wasn't just hurt physically, but emotionally as well. He had thought everyone had given up on him, but Joker didn't have to worry about that. He would spend some time in Arkham; thinking of his next plan, and then he would escape. He rarely had to fear for his life, and when he was in that position, he still didn't care. He would just laugh. He always laughed.

"Batman," Red Arrow called quietly, walking up to him slowly, Kid Flash following behind him. But Batman just ignored him. The laughing had stopped, and Joker was unconscious, but Batman was still going at it.

"Should we call the commissioner to take care of Joker?" Red Arrow continued. Batman stopped punching the man on the floor, but stayed in his kneeling position, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, and then we could go check up on Robin," Kid Flash said, hoping to get the man to snap out of it.

Mentioning Robin's name seemed to get the Bat's attention. He stood up from the ground, and began to handcuff the Joker, then picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder, and started to walk out of the building, not once making a sound. He exited the building, with Red Arrow and Kid Flash following behind him. He put the Joker down on the ground, and contacted the commissioner, telling him that they got Joker. It didn't take long for the commissioner to get there. Batman wasn't in the mood to explain what happened in much detail, so soon, Joker was on his way to Arkham, and the three of them were heading back towards the manor to check on their baby bird.

* * *

><p>When the three returned to the cave, Alfred was there waiting for them. He had a tray of sandwiches, cookies, and some tea. Alfred let out a sigh as he saw blood on Bruce's gloves along with a gash on his cheek, and then started looking all three of them over for any sign of injuries. He was happy to find only a few bruises, and not much more. He set the tray down on the table, and the young speedster quickly came over and looked like he was about to drool.<p>

"Cookies," Wally whispered under his breath, already starting to reach for one.

"You may have these, after you change." Alfred said firmly, and so the three went to go change into some more comfortable clothing.

"This stuff is so good," Wally mumbled through the food he had taken, although it wasn't very easy to understand. "Got anymore?"

"Jeez, Wally, save some for the rest of us," Roy said, as he came out of the changing room to find an empty tray.

"It's my metabolism," Wally replied innocently around a mouthful of food, as Alfred went to grab another tray of sandwiches. He was soon back, and started to look them over once again.

"So I take it your mission was a success?" Alfred asked, offering a sandwich to Bruce and Roy before handing the tray to Wally.

"I suppose," Bruce growled.

"We took the Joker in with recoverable damage," Roy said, receiving a nod from Alfred.

"That would be Joker's blood on your gloves then, sir?" Alfred questioned, receiving a grunt from Bruce, who just wanted to finish his sandwich and then go check on his son before going back to sleep for a few hours." And the slice on your cheek would be his doing, correct, Master Bruce?

Bruce put his hand to his face, bringing down fingers with blood smeared on them. It was deeper than he had thought it was. Joker had gotten a lucky hit when they were fighting in the smoke-filled room. He probably hadn't noticed it until now because of the adrenaline, but as it started to wear off, the sting was slowly making itself known. Alfred cocked his eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer from the man sitting in the chair. When he didn't receive one, he continued," Are there any other injuries I should know about from any of you?"

"Just a few bruises," Bruce mumbled.

"Of course, sir. Shall we take a look?" Alfred may have phrased it as a question, but it definitely wasn't up for debate. So, Bruce pushed himself out of the chair and over to the medical supplies where Alfred started inspecting and cleaning the wound.

"And the two of you?" Alfred asked, as he started to sew the wound shut.

"I'm fine, just tired," Wally said, letting out a yawn.

"Me too, I think I'm going to head up." Roy said, stretching and then heading for the stairs." Thanks again, Alfred."

"Yeah, thanks, Alfred," Wally said in-between a yawn and then following Roy.

"It was no trouble, now, goodnight, Master Roy and Master Wallace." Alfred said, grabbing an ice-pack and handing it to Bruce to reduce the swelling.

"I'm guessing you sent them after me?" Bruce questioned after they had left.

"If you must know, yes, I did. I am assuming they proved themselves useful?" Alfred asked. Bruce was silent for a while before answering.

"Somewhat. I guess they were able to keep the Joker distracted, and then chase after him when he got away as I tracked him in the Batmobile," Bruce commented.

"Was that all they did?" Alfred pressed, wanting a little more detail on the ordeal." Sir, please, what happened?"

"He kept taunting about what he did to Robin, and he kept laughing," Bruce said quietly after a while, avoiding Alfred's gaze. Although, the anger in Bruce's words said he was anything but calm.

"Master Richard is quite alright now," Alfred reassured, putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"He almost wasn't. Dick almost died, Alfred! And that monster is responsible, and I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I want to make him suffer the way he made Dick suffer. To take away all of his hope, but he just kept laughing. Joker will be fine, I could care less about what happens to him, but what about Dick? He didn't think I was going to come for him. He thought he was all alone, what if it happens again? He's already been through so much, but what if he can never trust me again like he used to?" Bruce let everything out; all of his worries and fears he had been holding ever since this started. He didn't mean for it to all come out, but once he stated, the rest just followed.

"Young master Richard is strong, and he will get through this, even if it takes time. And he knows you will always be there for him in the end," Alfred started.

"But-" Bruce interrupted.

"Trust me; give it time, and just be there for him. Help him rebuild his trust in you, make him know he's not alone," Alfred said calmly." Why don't you go check on him before getting some rest yourself?"

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce said, standing up, and heading for Dick's bedroom. He didn't feel completely reassured, but he did feel better, and hopeful that with time things could go back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Dick?" Bruce called in a quiet voice as he opened the door. He was hoping to not wake the boy, but if he was awake, he didn't want to scare him.<p>

"Bruce?" asked the boy from the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" the man in question asked, as he came to sit in the chair next to the boy's bed, taking his small hand in his own.

"No, I was up before Wally and Roy came up, what were you guys doing?" Dick wondered, as he struggled to sit up and turn the lamp on, letting out an unwilling hiss of pain.

"Here," Bruce offered, helping Dick into a sitting position, and turning the lamp on. Bruce quickly took in Dick's pale appearance, and his flushed cheeks. He was about to check on his fever when Dick moved his hand out from underneath his and started to speak.

"You're hurt," Dick said softly, slowly raising his hand to brush against the thin red line on the man's face. Bruce caught the hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just went on patrol and one of the guys got a lucky shot with the knife, it's fine," Bruce said calmly. After years of working with Batman, Dick easily looked over his calm voice and sensed he was hiding something from him.

"Bruce," Dick pleaded, pouting his lip slightly, while also allowing his eyes to go slightly bigger.

"Aren't you a little old to be pulling the puppy dog eyes?" Bruce teased lightly, but Dick just pressed it further.

"That depends, is it working?" at that, Bruce decided to just give in. The sooner Dick got his answers, the sooner he would go back to sleep.

"Fine. I went after Joker tonight. Alfred sent Roy and Wally after me, even though I didn't need any help. Joker's now in Arkham, probably recovering from a few minor injuries," Bruce said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Minor?" Dick questioned.

"Some minor, and some a little more severe, but it was nothing compared to what he did to you," Bruce said, seriousness washing over his face and in his voice." When I found you with him, you looked so broken. And when you were in the hospital, well, it was close. Then you weren't waking up, and infection set in, causing a high fever. Dick, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine, Bruce." Dick smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze." It's not like this is the first time I've been hurt like this. I'm not going anywhere without a fight, you know that."

"I know," Bruce started. And even thought it was true, and that Dick had been clinging to life before, it didn't happen often, and it worried Bruce every time." You're strong, but when you were lying lifeless on that bed, attached to all those machines. Dick, when we got you to the hospital, it was a close call, and there was a chance that you would never wake up. I couldn't help but think about all the things we never got to do; the things I never said. You're like a son to me, Dick, and I don't want to lose you. I don't tell you often enough, but I love you, and I'll never give up on you or leave you alone. I'll always come for you, promise."

"I know you will," Dick said, once again letting a smile cross his lips, although his eyes told a different story. He looked like he was about to cry, and he was starting to shake. Bruce knew he was probably still awake from the nightmares, which was also probably one of the reasons Alfred had looked so alert. Of course he had been checking in on Dick, and Dick had most likely been waking up over and over again during the time he had been gone." You did come, and I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce asked seriously. At first, all he received was a small nod, but then silent tears started to stream down his face." Oh, Dick."

"Bruce, I-I was so scared!" the boy cried out, and fell into his father's loving embrace." I-I thought I was going to die; that I would never see you again. I thought you all gave up on me, that you left me all alone. I'm sorry, Bruce. I love you, but I still gave up, even though you never gave up on me. I wasn't strong, I-I failed. I just wanted it all to end, and no one was coming. Joker said you all thought I was dead, and after a while I started to believe him. Bruce, I'm s-sorry."

"Shh, my little bird," Bruce comforted, running his hand threw the shaking boy's hair." It's okay, you're going to be okay. You're being so strong, and you're not alone, I'm here, I'm right here."

"Don't leave me, please," the boy whimpered." I thought I was going to die, Bruce. When I closed my eyes, I thought that would be the last time I would ever see you. I didn't' even know if you were really there at all."

"I was there, Dick, I'll always be there."

The conversation went on for a little bit longer; Dick crying as Bruce comforted him. Alfred, Wally, and Roy were now standing in the doorway. They all walked towards the pair on the bed, and embraced their bird in a tight hug, as his cries slowly turned into hiccups. He kept apologizing, and the group would all try to reassure him, muttering comforting words to the boy, trying to convince him that he was safe. He would calm down, but then a little bit later, the tears would come back. He tried so hard to stay strong for them, but he felt so weak and vulnerable. He felt guilty; he had given up on them, even though they didn't give up on him.

"I'm sorry," Dick whispered, as he started to choke on his sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, Dickie-bird, everything's going to be okay," they promised him, holding Dick closer until he finally fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Sanurakitkat: OMG! What happens next? *screams***

**Robin: As Sanurakitkat is fangirling out, please read, review, follow and/or favorite! :) And please remember to go and check out TheImaginativeFox's page as well! And don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite TheImaginativeFox as well!**


	10. Chapter 10: TheImaginativeFox Part III

**A/N: Thanks for everything guys! The Imaginative Fox has just sent me her last installment! I hope you all enjoy this last chapter as much as I did! Please remember to favorite/follow The Imaginative Fox. Thanks again The Imaginative Fox this has been great! **

**Also sadly I still don't own Young Justice. But I do own a signed script (by Greg Weisman) of Young Justice season 1 episode 2 Fireworks! But still not Young Justice. On that sad note please read on and enjoy The Imaginative Fox's wonderful installment! :)**

"Shh, it's okay, Dickie-bird, everything's going to be okay," they promised him, holding Dick closer until he finally fell asleep.

X

Almost a week later, Roy and Wally found themselves at the manor once again. They had gone to visit Dick for a few hours every day since they had taken the Joker in. He wasn't exactly himself yet, but was doing better. His nightmares were going down more, and if he woke up in the middle of the night from one, he was almost always able to go back to sleep, sometimes it just took a little encouragement. Dick was still feeling pretty exhausted as he recovered, but his energy was coming back, and the only thing holding him back were the overprotective people he had come to know as family around him, and then of course, his healing injuries. His injuries were healing nicely, and the infections were almost completely gone. Dick was just feeling a little weaker than usual, but as the bird started to feel better, more of his energy returned. And not being able to move properly was never a good mix for him.

It was a Saturday, and Richard, Wally, and Roy were all gathered in the media room playing video games. Or, they were. Dick was starting to feel tired again, and had fallen asleep, controller in hand. They knew he was looking tired, and had suggested going back up to his room and hang out there, like they had suggested from the beginning. But when they offered to hang out in his room, Dick explained that he needed to move around and didn't want to stay in one place for the next few weeks. So, Dick lay on the couch, and Roy and Wally moved to the floor, and muted the game.

Dick's mobility, as it was improving, still wasn't exactly up to his normal ninja capabilities yet. He would feel really nauseas and dizzy if he tried to walk more than a few steps, or even sit up too quickly. Then that on top of the burns, didn't work well with trying to walk. So, he agreed to use a wheelchair for a while until he got his strength back. He might have been able to handle using crutches for support, but with a fracture shoulder on one side, and a fractured wrist on the other, that was almost impossible at this point. The fact that he even agreed to it just showed how exhausted the kid really was, but being kidnapped and tortured for a few weeks can do that to you, so they didn't question it.

Even though Dick still wasn't feeling back to normal, his personality was coming back, and he was bugging them about when he could go visit the team. His argument was that he needed to get out of the house before he turned into a vegetable, and the team hadn't seen him since he left the med-bay. Roy and Wally had helped convince Bruce and Alfred that he would be fine to go to the cave for a few hours, and the two agreed he could go once his fever went down some more. His fever had been going down, but then would spike again. But, it seemed to be staying down, so they agreed he could go today, even though he was going to go to the circus with Bruce that evening. The argument there was that if he was up to going to the circus, he could go to the mountain for a bit before. And then the face Dick used on Bruce persuaded him, too.

"Hey guys?" Dick was up.

"What's up, Dick?" Wally asked, pausing the game.

"Need something?" Roy questioned.

"No, I'm fine, definitely feeling the aster," he said, giving them a smile." I was wondering what time it was?"

"Um, one twenty-seven." Roy answered pulling out his phone." They're aren't expecting us until two, so you can go back to sleep for a bit,"

"That's okay, I'm not tired," Dick answered, trying to push himself into a sitting position, but was still having a little trouble.

"Here," Wally offered, moving closer to support Dick.

"You don't have to do that, you know. I can handle myself," that was another thing that was coming back; Dick not wanting everyone's help all the time. It was rare that Dick would admit he actually needed help. Usually, if he needed help he would hint at it, instead of just asking directly. If he asked directly, everyone would give him worried glances. Although he couldn't really blame them, because it was only when he really needed help that he would ask.

"We know, Dick, but we just want to make sure you're okay," Roy put in.

"I'm fine, you don't have to treat me like a little kid, it's not like this is the first time I've been hurt," Robin replied.

"Well, you're welcome," Wally said, he knew Dick was just getting annoyed that he couldn't really do that much on his own at the moment, and wanted to at least try to do things on his own. They had all made a silent agreement to let him do that, until he had been going at it too long, or it looked like it would cause him pain. It had been working so far, and they could tell that the kid even appreciated it sometimes, since he refused to ask for help unless it was completely necessary.

"Thanks," he mumbled, making smirks rise to both Wally and Roy's lips for a second before continuing.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Roy asked him, but he already knew that he would refuse to go back to sleep.

"Can we head to the cave?" he asked." No offense, but it's getting a bit boring around here,"

"I'm sure they won't mind," Wally started," everyone has been asking about you,"

"They really do care," Dick teased, receiving a light, playful punch from Wally.

"I'll get your wheelchair," Wally offered, walking over to where they had folded it up in the corner.

"Fine, but you're not driving it," Roy announced.

"But why not?" Wally demanded.

"I believe it is because lately you have been suggesting the idea of using the wheelchair as a racecar," Alfred said, walking into the room, making sure that Wally and Dick hadn't form another obstacle course to try to maneuver though. Luckily, these attempts had been stopped before they could be tested out.

"It was just an idea, and it's not like it was against his will or anything," Wally mumbled, as Dick laughed at the glares he was receiving.

"Don't worry, I won't let these to do anything fatal when I'm around," Roy assured.

"Can we go now?" Dick asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go before Wally gets another deadly idea," Roy said, helping Dick into the chair and heading towards the door.

"Be careful," Alfred called from the door as the group headed towards the zeta tubes." Master Bruce will be around in a few hours to take you to the circus,"

"Okay, see you later, Alfred," Dick waved, and the three headed off to the cave.

X

Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Artemis all sat in the main room. Megan had a cake that was cooling on the counter, and they had just been flipping through televisions stations looking for something do to until Robin got there. Robin was supposed to come by the mountain this afternoon for a few hours, and the team couldn't wait to see their little bird. The last time they saw him, he was in a hospital bed barely able to keep his eyes open and hold a conversation for longer than a few minutes. And then on the tape. They hadn't talked about the tape to Robin, but they talked about it with each other, and had decided it would be best to not say anything unless Robin brought it up. They would just be there for him like the good friends they were.

"Recognizing: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03, Red Arrow B06," the computer announced, causing everyone to stand up and walk toward the zeta tubes, eager to see Robin.

The team was really eager to see Robin. He had only been home for a week, and they hadn't been able to see him. They knew Robin usually bounced back, but this time, it wasn't just a physical injury. He truly believed they had given up on him; that Batman had given up on him. And then after they saw the tape, they realized how bad it was, and they didn't even see the whole thing. It was torture enough to watch it and know it had happened to their little bird, but the kid actually had to experience it himself.

When he was still in the hospital, Robin was having trouble holding conversations for more than a few minutes. Even if he could stay awake, he couldn't really put himself into it or pay attention very much. They remembered h had been in a lot of pain, and they knew why. His body was covered in burns, bruises, and scrapes. His shoulder and wrist had been fractured, his body wrapped in bandages, covering burns and freshly stitched wounds. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, with a concussion to go with it. He was pretty weak and tired from being practically beaten to death. He couldn't move very well because of the beating he took, and with the broken ribs, it was difficult for him to breathe, and it was coming out in rasps. Robin was sore, and a few times he actually asked for more painkillers. He was pretty pale from the blood loss, too. That, and he had conducted some infections, making his body even more vulnerable. All of that, and then how shaken the poor kid was from all the time he spent in the hands of the Joker.

Knowing all of this, they were still weren't sure what they were expecting. They knew that his physical state should've improved, but they also knew it had taken a lot of damage. And then they were nervous about his mental state. He had been pretty shaken up about the whole event, and they had heard him screaming in his sleep a few times, only to wake up trying to hide his tears and ask for Batman, even if the man in question was already there. They had all agreed not to talk about the tape unless Robin asked them to, that was something they know they shouldn't have watched. Robin would talk about when he was ready, and even then, it might just be something just between him and Batman. But it had been a week, his usual demeanor would've returned, right?

They wanted to truly believe that their bird would come in laughing and smiling, planning to pull a prank on them or something. Maybe even beat them all at a sparring match. But these were just hopes, the team knew it wasn't that easy. They knew change like that would take a while, even after he healed physically, the mental trauma behind it would take time. But for now, they were just happy that Robin was recovering, and they would get to see him again, hopefully with some improvement.

"Robin!" the team's voice rang through the cave as they came into view. They all picked up their pace towards the three standing there. Well, almost standing. Robin was in a wheelchair, and it looked like Roy had pushed him here along with Wally.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted, flashing them a small smile. He noticed them looking from him and then to his wheelchair. His gaze fell to the floor quickly, and then back up to the team." Like my new ride?"

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" Conner asked. Robin bit his lip, he didn't really know how to explain to them that the great Boy Wonder couldn't find the strength to walk, let alone stand.

Roy quickly caught up on this, and answered for him," Robin's still recovering, and it would be better for his recovery if he didn't put any unneeded stress on his body right now,"

"That is a wise decision," Kaldur agreed, as the rest nodded in understanding.

"That, and it's really fun to race with," Wally joked.

"Don't tell me you actually used Robin as your own personal race car," Artemis accused.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad, but it was fun, right Rob," Wally said quickly.

"Yeah, until you guys crashed," Roy put in before Robin could answer, and then glaring at Wally.

"Why am I not surprised?" Artemis responded, using it as another excuse to give Wally a glare.

"You crashed Robin?" Megan asked.

"Sort of, but it wasn't a problem, I caught him and he's fine, sugar cheeks," Wally started." Besides, that's not the point, the fact is that we can use this to our advantage, and the chair turns way easier now,"

"I think it would be best to wait a while longer until you started trying to race with Robin," Kaldur pointed out.

"You guys are no fun," Wally mumbled, making Robin let out a small laugh.

"Come on," Megan called, waving her hand for them to follow," We made a cake to welcome you back, hope you're hungry."

"Cake? What kind of cake?" Wally asked excitedly.

"We decided on a red velvet cake with cream cheeses frosting," she said, leading them towards the main room.

When Roy wheeled Robin into the main room, there was a cake on the coffee table. They had spelled out "Welcome Back Robin!" in the middle of the cake, with what looked like red cream cheese frosting on top of the regular cream cheese frosting.

"It looks good," Robin said, and it did look good, but Robin could barely keep down anything more than the soup Alfred was giving him. Robin was still taking a bunch of pain medication, which would make him feel nauseas a lot.

"Everyone helped make it, I hope you like it." Megan started." What size piece do you want?"

"I'm sure it's fine, as long as there's not soup or medicine smuggled into the cake," Robin joked, causing the team to let out a few laughs. They were happy to see him joking around again, he seemed so quiet when he first came in, which wasn't very usual for the bird." I'll just have small piece,"

"Want to move to the couch?" Artemis asked him, she knew that sitting on a couch would be more comfortable than sitting in a wheelchair.

"Sure, thanks," he said, and Artemis carefully picked him up out of the chair and gently set him down on the couch. As she did this, his face tightened a little from the pain the slight and careful movement had caused him. He was trying to focus on not letting a groan to pass his lips. No matter how careful people were around him, movement till hurt as his body moved into a different position. It wasn't as bad as it was when he first woke up, but it was still annoying.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked Robin nervously, noticing the change in his face, she hadn't meant to hurt him. And now everyone was looking at him, even Wally and Roy, who were mostly used to it by now.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Robin waved it off." Still just a little sore, but it passes fast enough now,"

"What do you mean?" Did it not use to go away?" Conner questioned.

"Well, when I first woke up, it hurt to roll over and sit up, stuff like that," Robin started," Movement still hurts, but not as much as it did,"

"That's good, right?" Megan added, handing him a piece of cake once he seemed to relax into the couch a little more, and receiving a quick thanks from Robin.

"Yeah, it's gotten better, I just can't wait until I can start flipping through the air again. It gets kind of boring sitting around all day not being able to do anything," Robin said. That was one of the harder things for him when he got hurt, no matter how much pain he might be in, he still itched to fly through the air again.

"I'm sure you'll be back here training with us again soon," Megan reassured, as she handed out pieces of cake to everyone else. Robin started taking a few bites of the cake, trying not to agitate his shoulder in doing so.

"What have you guys been up to since I've been gone?" Robin questioned, he took a few more bites of the delicious treat, before deciding he was done and set it aside." Has it been pretty outeresting without me around?"

When he was met with mostly silence and a few questioning looks, he continued," It's the opposite of interesting, instead of things being stimulating, they're boring,"

"Of course it is, Robin," Roy said, slightly rolling his eyes at the boy. Although, they were all glad to see his quirks coming back.

They talked about a few other things as they finished their cake, like how outeresting it had been at the cave without the bird, and how worried they had been. They also mentioned how they had convinced Black Canary to go easy on them during training, and even cut it short. The team hadn't had any missions, so they've just been hanging around the mountain, and Wally had tried to get everyone to play video games with him, since he couldn't do it with Rob. He had successfully gotten everyone to play at least one game with him, just so that he would shut up. Conner actually kind of liked it, and played a few more times. Artemis was better than Wally had expected, and had demanded a rematch.

"What about you, Robin?" Artemis asked him, ignoring Wally's excuses as to why she had once, and also demanded a rematch for the millionth time.

"Sleeping, and beating Wally at video games," Robin said, smirk crossing his lips.

"You do not win every time," Wally defended.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you one once when I feel asleep during a game," Robin teased.

"Roy, you were there, didn't I win a few times?" Wally said, desperately looking for back up.

"I'm actually not even too sure you won when he fell asleep," Roy pondered, causing Wally to stare at him and the team to break out into laughter.

"Recognizing: Batman B02," the computer announced, causing the team to look towards the hallway, expecting a bat to walk through any minute. Batman entered the room, giving a nod of greeting, and walking toward Robin.

"Hey, Batman," Robin greeted giving him a smile, happy to see the man who he hadn't seen at all today.

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked him, giving him a look that told him not to even try lying to him.

"Fine, a little sore, but I can take some more painkillers soon," Robin replied, and Batman gave him a nod before continuing.

"I just have to go check some files, and then we can go," Batman said to him, and he nodded before Batman walked out. Robin couldn't wait to go see everyone at the circus.

"I will go get your chair," Kaldur offered, walking over to where the chair was folded and leaned against the wall, and then rolling it back over.

"Aww," Wally started, a realization coming to him." We never got to make our racetrack, we could have used obstacles and everything,"

"Wally!" Artemis yelled, slapping him in the back of the head.

"What? Who knows how much longer he'll even be in the chair," Wally defended.

"We can always take some form the medical room and use those," Robin started, thinking it over." And if we wait until I have more mobility back, we can make it even more of a challenge,"

"Yeah, we could get some ramps and make some jumps, who else wants to go against us? We could have a few teams and time each other," Wally said, and Robin nodded in agreement, and then the two looked towards the team for their agreement.

"Once Robin is better, we can think about it," Kaldur said. It did sound like fun, but a little irresponsible, especially if Robin was still recovering.

"I don't think I've ever done something like that, it sounds like fun," Megan commented, and a few more comments of approval came in.

"Wait, if it's a race, wouldn't Wally automatically win?" Artemis asked, after the excitement of the idea calmed down.

"Wally won't be using it, unless he wants to put Robin back in a wheelchair, while also getting in one himself," Roy warned, he had decided that he would referee if they actually decided to go along with it, to make sure that his little brother didn't get hurt, and maybe have a go at it himself…

"Sounds fair, where would we put it?" Conner asked, and they all started to think about where this course of theirs would go. They all liked the idea, it would just be a step up from their usual agility courses they did for training, only this time you would have to push someone half way through it, and then switch. That counts as a team building, training activity, right?

"Where would you put what?" Batman asked, walking into the room.

"Um, a ball-pit," Wally answered, after a short pause of the team not knowing what to say.

"A ball-pit?" Batman questioned, cocking an unseen eyebrow underneath his cowl.

"Y-yeah, and a rope to swing across it," Wally added. He didn't know why he kept talking, but he had to admit, that would make a nice addition to the agility course.

"Really? That's all you could come up with?" Artemis whispered to him, as Batman shook his head at the all but too obvious lie, and went to help Robin into his wheelchair.

"I panicked, you try lying to the bat," he whispered back.

"I'll let it go for now, but don't make any renovations to the cave when I'm gone," Batman warned, giving them a short bat-glare.

"Yes sir," Wally said quickly, as Roy, Artemis, and Robin all rolled their eyes at Wally.

"Bye Robin," Roy said." I have to go on patrol later tonight, so I'll see you later,"

"Okay," Robin waved, and Roy headed for the zeta tubes, waving a goodbye to the others.

"It was nice seeing you, Robin," Megan said, standing up, and walking over to where he and Batman waited for them to say their goodbyes.

"You too, Miss M," Robin said.

"Yes, it was good to see you again, we were all pleased you were able to come" Kaldur told him, remembering the eagerness of the time earlier that morning, and a little the day before when they found out Robin would be coming.

"Thanks, I'm glad I got to come, too," the boy responded.

"Get better soon, I don't know if I can take Wally much longer," Artemis said, receiving a "hey!" from Wally.

"I'll try," Robin smirked.

"Bye Robin," Conner waved.

"See you later," Robin said.

"Later, dude," Wally started," and next time we play video games, I won't go easy on you,"

"Of course you won't," Robin replied sarcastically.

"Ready to go?" Batman asked, when Robin nodded, he kicked up the lock, and started rolling him towards the garage where the Batmobile was parked. He couldn't exactly walk out of a telephone booth as Batman with Robin in his civvies and in a wheelchair, it would look too suspicious.

When he was out of ear shot from the team, he leaned over Robin and asked," Sure you're up to going tonight? We could go to the show next week,"

"No, I want to go tonight, I feel fine," Robin said, although, some painkillers wouldn't hurt.

"Of course you do," he said, placing him in the car, and then handing him his next dose of medicine, receiving a nod quick thanks.

"So, what were you really talking about?" he asked as they drove towards the Batcave.

"Oh, that," Robin started, thinking over whether or not it would really be worth it to lie to Batman. In the end, he decided against it," Wally has this idea of taking some wheelchairs and building an agility course. But, I do think he was actually thinking about adding the ball-pit to it by the look on his face,"

"And did you agree with him?" Batman asked.

"Wouldn't even think of it until I was recovered," Robin answered.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Batman wondered out loud, and Robin just let out a laugh, and a small smile crossed the Bats lips. He put a hand over and ruffled the boy's ebony hair, so happy his son was back home.

X

A few hours later, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne sat in the stands of a circus, eagerly waiting for the show to begin. They had gotten dinner from one of Dick's favorite restaurants, and then came here right after. The two were also going to go backstage after the show so that Dick could see everyone. When the stage lights lit up, a grin let itself show on the young boy's face, then the music started playing and the ringmaster walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Haley's Travelling Circus!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! And thank The Imaginative Fox for everything guys!**

**Robin: Thanks guys for reading you are all amazing! And to The Imaginative Fox thanks! Please remember to review on your way out and please remember follow/favorite The Imaginative Fox! :)**

**Me: Thanks again guys!**


End file.
